Vacio
by Jake95
Summary: Cuando me condenaron a 10 años en prisión, quise morir en ese instante y debí de haberme matado porque lo que me esperaba era igual o peor que el infierno.
1. Chapter 1

En la fría celda de castigo me encuentro pensando en lo que fue mi vida, en lo que era y en lo que ahora soy.

Aquí desnudo sentado en el frío suelo, con heridas por todo el cuerpo. Recordando como llegue a este momento, a esta espantosa situación.

Mi vida era aquella que se veía en cualquier telenovela tipo cliché, típico niño rico que creció en una familia sin amor, sin afecto, donde mi madre era la cara siempre sonriente aparentado tranquilidad y estabilidad, en su mundo donde hacia creer que todo estaba bien, ignorando la realidad y viviendo su propio mundo de falsedad, el Padre dueño de una empresa multimillonaria, que solo vive trabando y acostándose con cuanta mujer le pase por el frente, y el hermano mayor, orgullo de su padre y heredero de todo, el que siempre sobresalía por sus excelentes notas, que siempre es bueno en todo y que siempre opaca al menor que soy yo, el pequeño ignorado por su madre y rebajado y humillado por su padre.

En fin una familia fría donde la apariencia es todo lo que importa y donde el sentimentalismo no cuenta. Así me crie, así crecí.

Siempre me creí superior a los demás, era arrogante, egoísta, frio e indiferente con la gente.

Desde la escuela hasta en la preparatoria, todos estaban a mis pies, era un chico popular, todas las chicas morían por mí y no las culpaba. Además de pertenecer a una de las familias mas adineradas del país era bastante atractivo, tenia el cabello negro al igual que mis ojos y la piel bastante clara sin llegar a exagerar.

Siempre fui el centro de atención, pero nunca me interese por alguna chica, era inteligente, el mejor de la escuela, así mismo fue en la universidad, pero hay fue donde todo para mi cambio.

Conocí a la única mujer que fue capaz de hacer mi corazón latir frenéticamente tan solo con su cercanía, la joven que se robo mi corazón desde el primer momento en que la vi, cabello largo rubio ceniza y ojos azules bastante claros, era preciosa, ella era diferente no era igual que las otras que se arrastraban por mi, tuve que conquistarla poquito a poquito, primero fuimos amigos, luego novios, yo quería pedirle matrimonio pero todo se fue por la borda al enterarme de que mi padre me había comprometido desde los 5 años, con la hija de su socio.

Después de que Salí de la universidad empecé a trabajar en la empresa de mi padre y me case con mi supuesta prometida. La chica que amaba un año mas tarde se caso con el hijo de un socio de su padre.

Mi supuesta esposa y yo vivíamos bien a lo que a mi respecta, solo estuve con ella la noche de bodas, ella siempre trataba de acercarse a mi, de llamar mi atención mas yo la rechazaba. A si que se buscaba amantes y me los restregaba en la cara, a mi me daba lo mismo, nunca sentí nada por ella, por mi podía hacer lo que se le viniera en gana claro sino me afectaba, pero un día la encontraron muerta a ella y a su amante en un motel.

Me acusaron de haberlos matado, yo no lo había hecho, pero nadie me creyó, solo ella mi hermosa y amada Ino que me defendió hasta el cansancio aunque no sirvió de nada, me condenaron a 10 años en prisión. Quise morir en ese instante y debí de haberme matado porque lo que me esperaba era igual o peor que el infierno.

Los guardias me condujeron hasta una sala y me dieron la ropa que tenia que utilizar de ahora en adelante, antes de irse, dentro de la sala había 2 guardias mas, 1 de cabello castaño y ojos cafés y otro rubio de ojos azules que me miraba fijamente. Me sentí algo incomodo, le di la espalda y comencé a cambiarme, aun podía sentir su intensa mirada en mi espalda.

Me apresure en cambiarme y al terminar voltee para mirarlos, el rubio me sonrió y un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo.

-Así que eres el nuevo- trato de hacer conversación el castaño

-Carne fresca- comento el rubio sonriendo ampliamente.

Preferí quedarme callado. Cada uno se puso a mi lado y me agarro del brazo y me condujeron por un pasillo, había muchas celdas, todos gritaban y extendían sus manos por los barrotes tratando de alcanzarme. Me entraron en una celda y en un rincón se encontraba otra persona la cual no pude ver bien por la escasa luz.

-Suerte, la necesitaras- dijo el castaño antes de cerrar e irse.

Todo se quedo en silencio. Me recosté en la cama de abajo que a mi parecer no la utilizaba mi compañero. Pensé en la situación en la queme encontraba, cuando de repente una sombra veloz me agarro por el cuello asfixiándome.

-Uyyy, un nuevo compañerito de celda- susurro en mi oído una voz profunda y calmada.

Mi corazón se paralizo de miedo, no podía respirar, trate de apartarlo pero no podía, me aplastaba con su cuerpo sacándome el poco aire que me quedaba.

-Hueles rico- dijo oliendo mi cuello- Y sabes rico- paso su lengua por mi mejilla

Ahora si que estaba preparado para chillar aunque el orgullo me lo impedía

-Jajajaja, tranquilo- me soltó y se sentó a mi lado

Yo solo lo mire, tenia el cabello rojo peinados en puntas y sus ojos eran de un marrón rojizo. Una alarma comenzó a sonar y las rejas se abrieron y el pelirrojo se levanto.

-Mi nombre es Dennis y bienvenido a tu peor pesadilla de la cual no despertaras por largo tiempo, si es que acaso lo haces- sonrió siniestramente antes de irse.

Yo solo me senté y escondí mi rostro entre mis rodillas.

-Dios mío ayúdame- solo pude pensar, que hare, como sobreviviré. No debía de comenzar a auto compadecerme, siempre he sido fuerte, no me dejare asustar ni intimidar.

Salí de la celda algo temeroso, por el pasillo logre ver al policía castaño que me condujo hasta la celda.

-Hey, que haces aquí?- pregunto acercándoseme- Todos están en el comedor, ven te llevare.

Me llevo hasta el comedor, todos estaban comiendo, era un lugar limpiamente aceptable en el fondo se podía apreciar una espaciosa cafetería.

-Tranquilo que ellos huelen el miedo, mantente sereno- me aconsejo antes de irse.

Tome una respiración profunda tratando de calmarme, alguien me abrazo por los hombros, era el pelirrojo como era su nombre? así Dennis

-Hola así que decidiste salir, eh gallinita- comenzó a burlarse

Me llevo a una mesa libre y me senté hay para observar mi entorno

-Aquí tienes-dijo dándome una bandeja- Come

Pensé que seria peor, como en las películas, que la comida seria un asco pero no estaba mal, no era un manjar pero era comestible y no era desagradable al paladar, tal vez solo lo pensaba por tener apenas aquí unas horas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes de naruto no pertenecen, solo Denis es de mi propiedad**

**Adevertencia: yaoi (relación chicoxchico) vouyerismo, violación, tortura, etc…**

**Si no les gusta favor de no leer**

-Hola así que decidiste salir, eh gallinita- comenzó a burlarse

Me llevo a una mesa libre y me senté hay para observar mi entorno

-Aquí tienes-dijo dándome una bandeja- Come

Pensé que seria peor, como en las películas, que la comida seria un asco pero no estaba mal, no era un manjar pero era comestible y no era desagradable al paladar, tal vez solo lo pensaba por tener apenas aquí unas horas.

-Oye, no le demuestres que estas asustado, aunque te estés cagando por dentro, no lo demuestres ya que serás presa a un más fácil, eres nuevo- me sugirió.

Cuando terminamos de comer sonó una alarma y los guardias nos dirigieron nuevamente a nuestras celdas, ya dentro no pude aguantar la curiosidad.

-Porque me ayudas?- le pregunte, el solo se sentó a mi lado y acaricio mi mejilla

-Yo también fui nuevo y no tienes ni la mas remota idea de las cosas terribles que aquí les hacen, por suerte nunca me hicieron nada gracias a mi hermano que también esta preso aquí pero en la sección de los mas peligrosos, yo siempre veía lo que les hacían, nunca confíes en nadie- se acerco tanto que sentí su respiración sobre mis labios- Eres bastante mono, querrán destrozarte.

Suspire aliviado cuando se alejo de mi, el comenzó a reírse a carcajadas

-Relájate que en mí si puedes confiar preciosura- dijo guiñándome un ojo

-Podrías dejar de hacer eso?

-El que?

-Acercarte tanto a mi, invadir mi espacio personal

-Oh, dices algo como esto- me acorralo en la pared pegándose por completo a mi- Disculpa si te incomodo pero es que no he visto mujeres en años así que hay que conformarse, además que eres bastante guapo, tranquilo no te tocare, no quiero que me maten- dijo alejándose.

-De que hablas?

-Eres ciego acaso?, no viste como te miraba?

-Quien?

-Olvídalo, te sugiero que descanses mañana será un día muy pesado- se subió a la cama de arriba y no dijo mas.

Yo me acosté en la de abajo, hoy no fue tan malo espero que los demás días sigan así.

-Oye, como terminaste aquí?- le pregunte en las pocas horas que había pasado con el no me parecía un mal tipo

Se bajo de su cama y se acostó en la mía junto conmigo

-He estado encerrado desde los 16, primero en la correccional y luego trasladado aquí, soy huérfano, me crie en las calles y de orfanato en orfanato

-Pero tienes un hermano aquí

-Solo de crianza

-Cuantos años te echaron?

-20 y eso que querían echarme mas-comento riéndose

-Porque tantos, que fue lo que hiciste?

-Matar eso fue lo que hice, al ultimo orfanato que llegue me adopto una familia y conocí a la persona que me hizo perder la razón, mate a todos, inclusive a el, te le pareces-me acaricio la mejilla mientras me miraba triste mente- Te pareces bastante a el era tan frígido e ingreido, siempre controlado, la única diferencia son tus ojos mientras tu los tienes negros el los tenia azules como dos bloques de hielo, recuerdo que cuando le raje el cuello antes de que muriera le saque los ojos, no soportaba esa mirada tan fría, tan indiferente, tan superior a mi aun agonizando la conservaba uhh… tal vez por eso te ayudo

Me le quede mirando sin decir nada, nunca me imagine que su crimen fuera tan grave

-Puedes dormir tranquilo no te matare, mejor deberías dormir mañana será un día duro, un día cada mes nos sacan al patio junto con la otra sección

-Otra sección?

-Si la cárcel esta dividida en dos secciones, en la otra están los más peligrosos y revoltosos, claro que no son ellos los que preocupan sino el guardia que los custodia

-que?- quería saber mas pero el solo volvió a su cama y se durmió, yo lo imite

**Segundo Día**

Me levante temprano y después de desayunar nos sacaron al patio

-Que hacemos aquí?

-Aquí nos sentamos a coger aire un día cada mes nos sacan para darnos así un respiro de las cuatro paredes y del trabajo que nos ponen, vengo ahora así que ten cuidado-dijo bastante serio como para ser el

-Por?- pregunte algo irritado, ya que sentía que se estaba pasando, le agradecía que tratara de ayudarme a adaptarme pero no soy un bebe ni mucho menos puedo cuidarme solo

-No te acuerdas de lo que te dije ayer, hoy las dos secciones se juntan aunque es muy raro que alguno de ellos quiera empezar alguna pelea siempre hay que estar alerta, además de que están todos los guardias también que es lo que debería preocuparte mas, no te metas en problemas- me advirtió antes de irse

Mire a mi alrededor había muchos presos, todo era tan diferente a como me lo hubiera imaginado, aunque siempre como dicen antes de la tormenta siempre hay calma, busque un lugar donde sentarme y seguí mirando y estudiando a los demás presos cuando alguien se paro frente a mi, era alto, tenia el cabello rojo como Dennis y ojos color celestes, tenia escrito el kanji amor en la frente

-Que rayos me miras- no pude contenerme ese tipo me estaba irritando solo se había parado frente a mi a mirarme

-Ese es mi lugar- dijo con voz profunda y calmada

-No veo tu nombre en el

Fue irreal el solo hizo una mueca siniestra y de momento estábamos golpeándonos, que fuera un niño rico no quiere decir que no supiera pelear o defenderme, una multitud nos rodeo y nos animaba a seguir peleando, descargaba toda mi frustración por la situación en la que me encontraba en mi puño que lo golpeaba, sentí que algo me golpeaba por la espalda fuerte antes de desmayarme.

-Ahhh- gemí por el dolor que sentía en mi cuerpo

Trate de levantarme pero me pesaban los brazos los moví y algo tintineo, con dificultad abrí mis ojos y vi que tenia grilletes en mis muñecas e igual en mis tobillos, las cadenas estaban incrustadas en la pared, esa no es mi celda, solo había una cama y Dennis no estaba

-Sorprendido?- me pregunto una voz extrañamente familiar.

Solo logre ver dos ojos azules mirando por los barrotes, esa mirada hizo que me sintiera en una situación incomoda, como si un depredador estuviera asechando a su presa y yo era la presa, así me sentía.

-Pues no deberías eres un revoltoso Uchiha, pero descuida aquí te reformaremos.

Baje mi cabeza y la apoye en el suelo, aun me sentía exhausto a si que me quede dormido con mucha facilidad.


End file.
